


Звуки и запахи

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Саймон появился в этом доме, я отнеслась к нему подозрительно. Как ко всем, кто посягает на нашего Рэнди...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звуки и запахи

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан очень давно, во время существования данной пары.

Иногда Саймон забывает нас покормить. Это случается в те дни, когда красная штуковина с черными кнопками молчит и не издает противного дребезжащего звука. Тогда он сидит и неотрывно пялится на эту штукенцию. Мы с сестричкой пытаемся орать изо всех сил - бесполезно. В такие моменты привлечь внимание Саймона невозможно. Хотя мы с сестрой каждый раз пугаемся, услышав этот жуткий звук, для Саймона он желаннее самого свежего молока.  
Когда Саймон появился в этом доме, я отнеслась к нему подозрительно. Как ко всем, кто посягает на нашего Рэнди. До Саймона у нас постоянно бывал очень нервный молодой человек, которому доставляло удовольствие всячески издеваться над нами. Он знал, что моя сестренка не любит, когда ее таскают за уши, и каждый раз специально проделывал это. К счастью, он у нас не задержался. Все чаще Рэнди стал играть с нами вместо того, чтобы подходить к красной дребезжащей штуке. Тогда в штуке что-то пищало, и она начинала говорить голосом того нехорошего человека. Рэнди морщился - ему было неприятно. Мы с сестренкой чувствовали напряжение Рэнди и старались его успокоить. Это стало удаваться все реже и реже. А потом тот парень пришел в дом совершенно неожиданно. От него очень неприятно пахло - чем-то одновременно кислым и горьким. Сестренка ушла на кухню. Хотя меня передергивало от отвращения, я осталась следить за визитером. Мало ли что могло ему взбрести в голову. Я готова была защищать Рэнди до последней капли крови. В свое время он подобрал нас с сестрой на улице и, по его выражению, удочерил нас. Но на самом деле это мы взяли его под покровительство, начали следить за его настроением, здоровьем, кругом общения... Впрочем, с тем парнем все обошлось. Они с Рэнди покричали друг на друга, затем лицо у нашего гостя внезапно стало мокрым. Рэнди замолчал и отвернулся к окну. Парень вышел из нашего дома, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Люблю в людях аккуратность.  
Рэнди не очень аккуратный. Он часто оставляет раскиданную одежду или невымытую посуду. Тогда мы с сестренкой нарочно пачкаем это, чтобы дать понять Рэнди, как нам это не нравится. Но это только в воспитательных целях, надо же научить “папочку” вести себя хорошо. Потому что мы всерьез никогда не злимся или не обижаемся на Рэнди. Он самый дорогой для нас человек. Без него мы бы давно уже закончили наши короткие жизни на городской свалке.  
А вот Саймон аккуратный. Он даже иногда выговаривает Рэнди за то, что тот бросает влажный пушистый халат на кресло и забывает его там. Но мы с сестренкой не волнуемся: в голосе Саймона слышится только забота. Мы даже не боимся садиться к нему на колени, хотя раньше позволяли брать себя на руки только Рэнди. Саймон тоже “удочерил” нас. Он искренне нас любит и очень хорошо с нами обращается. Правда, не в такие дни как сегодня, когда красная штуковина не дребезжит. И взгляд у него становится непонятным, словно он смотрит внутрь себя. Мою сестричку такой взгляд пугает. А я уже привыкла.  
За день до того, как Саймон появился у нас, Рэнди вернулся домой очень странным. Его светлые волосы были вымазаны в чем-то синем и блестящем, и на коже тоже были какие-то странные блескучие следы. От него нередко пахло так резко и сладко, но сейчас к этому запаху примешивалось еще что-то – то, о чем нам с сестричкой пока знать не положено. И этот аромат только усилился после того, как Рэнди вышел из самого ужасного места в нашей квартире – оттуда, где с неба льется вода. Самая мокрая в мире вода. Потом он пошел во вторую комнату, где обычно спал. После того, как Тот парень убрался из нашей жизни, дверь в соседнюю комнату для нас с сестренкой всегда была открыта, и мы любили ночью прижиматься к Рэнди, чтобы дать ему чувство семьи. Но в этот раз дверь захлопнулась прямо перед нашими носами. И потом мы с сестричкой уже бывали там очень редко…  
Саймон пришел на следующий день, когда за окном стемнело. Как я уже говорила, сначала он мне не понравился. Голос тихий и вкрадчивый, словно у нехороших людей, которые заманивают в ловушку таких малышей, как мы с сестренкой. Руки мягкие, чересчур ласковые. Принес с собой угощение для нас – видимо, Рэнди рассказал ему о своих “дочках”. Я сразу напряглась. А вот слишком доверчивая сестренка немедленно вскарабкалась ему на колени. И что же? Выяснилось, что права была она, а не я. Саймон действительно хотел нам понравиться. И в его поведении не было никакого подвоха. Хотя, конечно, гораздо больше он хотел понравиться Рэнди.  
Он принес с собой великое множество неподвижных плоских Рэнди. У “папочки” таких куча, не знаю, почему ему доставляет удовольствие делать с себя столько копий. Он везде очень разный и иногда сам на себя непохож. Мы с сестренкой одинаково не любим этих застывших Рэнди и с удовольствием пачкаем их, если можем до них добраться… В тот вечер Саймон и Рэнди долго рассматривали эти тоненькие картинки, зачем-то откладывая одни в одну сторону, другие в другую. А мы с сестричкой с тоской ждали, когда этот слишком хороший человек отправится с Рэнди в другую комнату. Но этого так и не произошло. Не случилось даже тогда, когда Саймон принес копию Рэнди, которая была среди копий других людей…  
Дверь в другую комнату закрылась перед нами тогда, когда мы с сестричкой уже начали радостно встречать Саймона у двери, требуя у него все новые лакомства и ласки. В тот вечер Рэнди, к ужасу сестрички, поставил везде жаркие яркие палочки и сам приготовил пищу. Сначала Саймон и Рэнди долго терлись носами, потом начали лизать языки друг у друга (отвратительно даже представить себе!), вскоре оба оказались почти без одежды… Когда дверь захлопнулась, мы с сестричкой даже вздохнули от облегчения. Надеюсь, в будущем нам не придется проделывать с кем-то ничего типа облизывания языка.  
С тех пор Саймон стал постоянно появляться у нас дома. Но поток вкуснятины и забав не иссякал – новый знакомец был совсем не так плох, как показался нам вначале. Постепенно в дом перекочевали кое-какие его вещи. Сестренке очень понравился его пушистый шарф – и вскоре он поступил в ее полное распоряжение. А Саймон получил взамен преданную поклонницу. Я тоже не могу ничего сказать против него. Раньше, когда Рэнди исчезал надолго, он либо оставлял нас на попечение сумасшедшей старушенции, пичкавшей нас вонючей дешевой рыбой. Либо отдавал во временный приют, где мы с сестричкой даже вынуждены были находиться в разных помещениях. А теперь о нас заботился Саймон. Аккуратный, ласковый и внимательный Саймон, от которого всегда приятно пахло.  
И мне сейчас очень жалко этого вообще-то веселого человека, который сидит как каменный и смотрит в одну точку. И даже наши вопли не могут вывести его из этого состояния. Зато может скрежет ключа, поворачивающегося в замочной скважине. Мы с сестричкой тоже удивлены. Потому что дверь распахивается – и на пороге возникает Рэнди. С огромной сумкой наперевес, тяжело дышащий и пахнущий чем-то незнакомым. Саймон вскакивает с дивана, обменивается с Рэнди какими-то словами на повышенных тонах – и совсем быстро они уже опять соприкасаются носами и языками. Лицо у Саймона почему-то мокрое – как тогда, у того парня перед его исчезновением навсегда. Но мы с сестренкой не успеваем испугаться за него, потому что наши “папочки” скрываются в другой комнате. Теперь Саймону явно не до нас. Хотя мы с сестренкой не в обиде. Мы быстро устремляемся к сумке Рэнди, разворашиваем ее и, как всегда, находим гору вкуснятины… Через полчаса я и сестренка лежим вместе на диване и сыто мурлычем, свернувшись в клубочек. Я стараюсь не замечать звуков, доносящихся из соседней комнаты. И почему у нас, кошек, такой острый слух?


End file.
